The Universal Stone Part 2
Previous story: The Universal Stone Summary Hevy, Holt, and Fixer were somehow teleported by the stone that Rubble and Chase found. And they got themselves into a bit of trouble and now who's going to save them? Story Hevy: I'll take left Holt: Right Fixer: Centre The dogs charged at them while only four head to Fixer, the rest went to Hevy and Holt. As the fight goes for a while and the three friends getting tired they notice that they stopped there attack. Hevy: (panting) Why did they stop? Holt: At least a little breathing space. Fixer: But I wouldn't count on it (points) They see a young dog walking between the others, younger but yet looked tougher. ???: Hello gentlemen Fixer: Who are you? ???: The name is Rom, and my master wants yous. Holt: Over my dead body... Rom: Then I'll to take you in by force. Hevy: Try us. Rom, with unnatural speed, attacks the three. None of them expected a pup with that much speed but they were able to block his attack. Rom: I am impressed. Hevy: Who are you? Rom: You already know my name (smirks) Rom manages to push them away heads towards Holt. Sends multiple blows at him. Holt taking all the hits signals the other two to hit him from behind. Hevy/Fixer: (Nodded) But as they tried to punch him, Rom quickly turned around and double kicked them, knocking them down. Holt: Ah (goes to hit him) Rom: (Dodges and pins him down) Gotcha Holt: The way you fight... Rom: Impressed? Holt: Who trained you? Rom: You'll meet him soon enough. (turns to the other dogs) Take them to the ship. Holt: Ship? The dogs picked Fixer and Hevy and some picked Holt. Holt fought back a little but Rom kept him at ease. They walk for a short time until they reach a small ship. Not far away there is someone watching them. ???: They just entered the shuttle. and the tracker is in place. ???:(communicator) Good, Smith and Haig will get to them. Good work out there. ???: Thank you. A little while later the shuttle entered in orbit of a planet. It landed in the surface of a small underground outpost. the door opened and the group walked out with Fixer and Hevy now awake. Rom: This way gentlemen, my master is waiting. Holt: And I can't wait for that. They walked past various rooms most of them being empty, they continue until they hit a high door, looking a bit old. Rom: Right through here. They walked past it and find a dog-looking sat near a window staring onto who knows what. ???: I've been expecting yous for a while know. Rom: Forgive me master, we ran into a few delays. Holt: Who are you? Rom: Have respected, shepherd. ???: Easy there Rom (to Holt) I'm Nathaniel, pleasure to meet you. Hevy: What do you want from us? We have nothing of value. WIP Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Fanon Part Category:Fanon part Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:First Gen Story Category:Story Category:Fanon story Category:Stories Category:German Knight's pages Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Crossover Parts Category:Crossover Part Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Canon